


Darling, please...

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another photo prompt fulfilled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, please...

“Could you please not do that,” he mumbles in my direction, his voice low while he tries to remain focused on the current speaker on stage. “I’m not doing anything,” I reply sweetly, my fingertips still gliding slowly and teasingly across his thigh. He turns his head towards me, eyebrows raised and a ‘Don’t tease me’ expression on his beautiful face. I simply keep smiling, leaning a little closer to him, thereby giving him an even better view of my cleavage, which this dress accentuates to favourably.

“Darling,...please,” he mumbles, dragging out the ‘please’ while trying to keep his eyes focused on my face rather than my voluptuous breasts. Grinning, I bite my lip and kiss him tenderly on the cheek, never stopping my caresses beneath the table, knowing full well what it does to him. He sighs inaudibly and turns his gaze back to the podium while his best mate Tom grins cheekily from his chair next to Benedict’s. I wink at him before I direct my attention towards the current speaker myself, continuously exploring the fabric at the inside of Benedict’s thigh with my hand at the same time. I can feel him tense up under my touch and can’t help but grin to myself as his hand takes mine gently but firmly and guides it away from his privates.

 

Just as the speech is finished, Benedict gets up, pulling me off the chair as well. “Would you excuse us for a moment,” he smiles at the others sharing our table, who simply nod, before he walks of, never once letting go of my hand. “Honey, where are we going?,” I ask sweetly, trying to keep up with him in my heels. “Getting some fresh air,” he replies curtly, his voice soaked with arousal and frustration. “Could you slow down a little? These heels are hell to walk in,” I plead and he does slow down indeed before leading me out of the dining room into an empty hallway, lampshades on either side of the walls bathing the long corridor into a dim, amber light.

I’m not sure he knows where he’s going as he tries out one door after the other before one finally opens, revealing a conference room with a huge table and plenty of chairs around it, all empty. “I don’t think we’re allowed in here,” I giggle, as he leads me inside and shuts the door behind us, the key turning in the lock with a quiet _click_. “To be quite frank, my love, I don’t give a damn,” he growls, turning towards me. My breath hitches for a second as he loosens his tie and sheds his jacket while I go backwards until my backside meets the smooth edge of the table. “And why is that?,” I whisper, my eyes never leaving his as he walks towards me, his large hands soon finding my waist, pulling me towards him. “Because I’ve got other things on my mind right now. For example the colour of your underwear...if you’re even wearing any,” he breathes into my ear, his lips soon after trailing kisses down my throat, making me moan quietly. “I suppose you have to find that out for yourself,” I mumble, burying my hand in his hair while opening the buttons of his shirt with the other, which soon joins his jacket and tie on the dark, grey carpet beneath our feet.

 

For a second I hold my breath as he slowly opens the zip of my dress, causing the black, figure-hugging gown to slide down my skin while his eyes take me in. Gently, his fingertips glide along my shoulder and collarbone before moving further down over the curve of my breasts, teasing me with their slow movements. “Darling, please..,” I whisper, begging him to touch me further, to show me how much he desires me. He takes one last look into my eyes with his shimmering orbs before he dips his head to replace his fingertips with the gentle touch of his lips and tongue. I am thankful for his other hand around my waist as I struggle to remain upright under his caresses. He takes his time just as I did earlier, knowing full well how much I love him tasting me, kissing me.

Carefully, he lifts me up on the table and I hold my breath for a second as the cold wooden surface meets my skin through the black lace panties I have chosen for the night. I can feel him smile against my skin and I poke him gently in the chest, causing a low chuckle to emanate from his throat, the vibrations of it sending a shiver through my body as they meet the sensitive tissue underneath his lips. Holding myself upright with one hand on the table behind me, I watch him move further down, his lips exploring every millimetre of my skin before he lets his tongue dance around my belly button.

 

“We shouldn’t be away too long,” I remind him in a whisper and he presses one last kiss over the waistband of my panties before he stands back up, looking at me with clouded eyes. “So, what is your suggestion?,” he whispers, his hand stroking lazily over the outside of my thigh before moving towards the inside, higher and higher and higher. Trying to suppress a moan, I take a deep breath ere I devote my attention to the button and zip of his trousers, fiddling with both a bit until I win and the black fabric glides down his legs, revealing his black boxer briefs barely able to contain his excitement. “Leave the starter for later?!,” I suggest with a grin, shortly tugging on the waistband of his underpants before allowing my hand to glide further down, palming his erection and causing a quiet moan to leave his mouth. “Tha-That is a fabulous idea, my love,” he just about manages to say before his eyes flutter close while his hands grip the chairs on either side, white knuckles protruding from his tanned skin.

“What are you waiting for then?,” I breathe into his ear, nipping gently on his earlobe as I push down his boxer briefs, allowing his member to spring free from its constraints. Rather roughly, he pulls off my panties, ripping the delicate lace in the process but shrugging it off with a simple “You don’t need these anyway” before grabbing me by the waist as he positions himself between my legs. I pretend to pout for a moment about the loss of my underwear but this is soon forgotten as he enters me slowly and excruciatingly, breathing heavily against the crook of my neck where his face is buried.  
“Good God,” he mumbles against my skin, his hot breath wafting over the sensitive tissue of my neck, all senses alert as he takes me inch by inch. It doesn’t take long, though, before the dark, empty conference room is filled with our quiet sighs and moans and the constant sound of skin slapping against skin. My nails buried in his back, I bite my lip to remain as quiet as possible, aware of potential passers-by outside in the hallway. With one last stroke he pushes us over the edge shortly after, holding me against his chest while I try to calm my breathing and reclaim my senses, my legs still hooked around his waist, heels digging into the back of his thighs which he doesn’t seem to care about.

 

“Are you alright?,” he whispers, as I shiver lightly and I nod against his chest, still not able to produce coherent sentences. Ever the gentleman, he untangles himself from my grasp before he picks up his white dress shirt and places it around my shoulders. “Thank you,” I breathe and kiss him softly on the lips. “And sorry,” I add with a faint smirk as my fingertips glide over the scratches on his back. “Oh, don’t worry. They were well worth it,” he grins cheekily before we start collecting out clothes and putting them back on.

“You don’t mind if I keep those,huh?,” he smirks, holding up my ripped panties while I close the zip of my dress. Laughing quietly, I shake my head ere I help him with his tie. “I think I’ll come along to these events more often now,” I whisper into his ear before I unlock the door and step out into the corridor, my grinning boyfriend following suit as we make our way back to the main hall, trying to look as innocently as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
